


One Hot Night in LA

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Colin Farrell - Fandom, Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Colin Farrell - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Oral, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One faithful night in LA Katherine meets the dark and mysterious Colin Farrell and the cocky bad boy Jem Coughlin and they give her a night she won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Night in LA

One Hot Night in LA

The party was in full swing, the air filled with laughter and music. The warm fall breeze blowing through the open sliding doors of the small beach house. Katherine sat on the couch in the corner of the living room sipping on her wine and feeling a little out of place, only knowing the hostess of the party her good friend Brooke. It took Brooke's persistent never give up attitude to get Katherine out of her sweats and off her couch. Practically dragged her out of her house to come to this party. Katherine was always the wallflower the one quietly watching from a far and her ex Alex only made matters worse Making her feel even more inferior to her peers. But since she finally sent him packing Brooke had been trying to work her magic to get Katherine to finally come out of her shell. 

Brooke snaked her way through the crowd flashing a disapproving glare at Katherine, when she found her in the exact same spot she had left her in an hour ago. 

"Kitty Kat what are you doing? Why are you still sitting here nursing your wine? You should be up mingling." She said plopping down on the couch next to Katherine. 

"Brooke you know I don't do well with big crowds" she sighed. "I think I'm just going to go home. No one knows me here so it's not like I'm gonna be missed." 

"Hey no more of that talk. For one I would miss you and secondly the two extremely hot guys sitting over there talking with Brian would definitely miss meeting you." She pointed over to the couch on the other side of the room, where two equally gorgeous men sat talking with Brooke's husband Brian. One had long dark hair, a scruffy beard and dark mysterious eyes and tattoos that trailed up his arms. The other was a sandy blonde buzz cut hottie with clover tattoos lining his forearms and a cocky bad boy attitude that radiated from across the room.

"Brooke don't lie there is no way that either of them are remotely interested in me. They are more likely interested in you like most men are." She said looking them over out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh please, sweetheart. I'm a happily married woman to the sexy beast that is talking with them and those two are like brothers to me. Look they both asked me if I knew who you were and they haven't been able to keep their eyes off of you since they got here" 

Katherine looked over at them meeting their gaze, blushing and quickly looking away again when they waved at her. 

 

"Look you wanted me to help bring you out of your shell, well here's your chance to be a wild sex kitten for a night and go have fun with those gorgeous men. I know them and I know they will give you a night you won't forget." Brooke took the glass of wine from Katherine and handed her a glass of whiskey "here toss this liquid courage down and come meet these boys with me.

Katherine took the glass bringing it to her lips she looked over at the two strangers. They were not the typical men she went for but maybe it was time to stray away from the clean cut good boys who end up being assholes. Maybe now was time to let out her inner bad girl. She downed the amber liquid then took a deep breath before setting her glass down on the coffee table "okay I'll meet them but I'm not promising anymore than that." 

"Alright let's go get you laid" Brooke teased jumping off the couch. She grabbed Katherine's hand and practically dragged her through the crowd. Brooke wrapped her arm around Katherine hugging her to her side "Jem, Colin I would like you to meet my beautiful sweet friend Katherine." 

Both men sat up making room for her to sit between them on the couch. They were both grinning from ear to ear as they looked her over making no attempt at hiding it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Katherine. Brooke has told us so much about you." Colin spoke first his sexy Irish accent sending a delicious shiver down her spin and the way Jem was staring at her made her feel like his prey. 

"Please don't leave me alone with them" Katherine leaned in whispering in Brooke's ear. Her nervousness beginning to take over as their eager hungry eyes seemed to be devouring her. 

"Brian and I will stay right here. Just relax and try to have fun." Brooke released her from her grip scooting her over to the open spot between Colin and Jem then went and sat in her husband's lap. 

Katherine sat down her nerves on over drive as the men kept staring at her. "So how do you two know Brooke?" Her voice cracked as the words slipped from her lips. 

Jem slid his arm behind Katherine resting it on the of the couch, spreading his legs wider letting his left leg rest against hers "well killer and I have been friends since High school. And she introduced me to Colin when she brought his sorry ass to the states" His voice was deep and husky and dripping with sex. 

"Brooke you never told me you visited Ireland." 

"I thought I had. Well to be honest I was half in the bag most of the time I was there so I don't really remember much, other than meeting Colin and helping get a new start here in the states." She chuckled. Pouring another glass of whiskey and sliding the glass over to Katherine. Trying to get her to loosen up more. 

Katherine shook her head same old Brooke she thought to herself. "So did you guys date Brooke?" She asked taking a sip of the whiskey, the liquor warming and relaxing her body.

"Oh hell no" Brooke chimed in "these two jokers are like brothers to me. I didn't have any family support and these two took me in as their own. Besides I have a thing for sexy cops who don't follow the rules" she grinned, leaning in kissing Brian. 

"So what's a sweet little thing like you do hanging around a hell cat like Brooke?" Colin asked. 

"She helped me see the light about my ex. She lived next door to us and she saw and heard the things he use to say and do to me. She befriended Me when everyone else abandoned me and her and Brian helped me get away." She said shyly looking down at the glass in her hand. 

Colin slid his fingers under her chin, his touch sending a shiver through her spine. He brought her eyes up to his, locking her in his gaze "don't hide that beautiful face. That guy is a fucking idiot and doesn't deserve to have a woman as extraordinary as you" 

"Sounds like that asshole needs to meet the barrel end of my gun" Jem huffed. 

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing how could two men who barely know her say such things but it was making her feel more relaxed and she could sense that Colin and Jem wouldn't do anything to hurt her. 

*************

A few hours had passed and the party goers had since left and Brian and Brooke had snuck off to their bedroom when they realized Katherine was doing just fine on her own with Colin and Jem. Katherine finished her forth glass of whiskey, feeling more confident as the night when on. Jem and Colin were keeping her laughing with their back and forth taunting comments. Colin was definitely more of the sweet one where Jem was more of a dirty boy. 

Katherine laid back against the couch Colin's hand softly stroking her knee "I'm glad you decided to stay. You made this night so much better" He grinned.

"I'm glad I stayed too, you and Jem are very entertaining" she grinned. Watching his hand slide further up her leg. 

"You have such a great laugh I couldn't help but get you to keep going." 

Katherine could feel her cheeks getting flushed for the millionth time. She wasn't use to men saying such sweet things to her, Alex was always with the backhanded compliments never truly uttering a sweet word to her. Colin leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath on her neck "I love the effect I'm having on you, I'd love to see where else you are blushing right now." He whispered, his lips ghosting down her neck. 

Katherine could believe the effect both of them had on her, she had never felt so wanted before and she kinda liked it. She felt a wave of confidence wash over her, she turned her head pressing her lips to Colin's. He kissed her gently, his tongue slowly sliding along her lips. She parted her lips granting him entrance, his tongue exploring her mouth and massaging against her tongue. His hand slipping under her dress her legs opening wider for him. His fingers teasing her slit through the soft fabric of her cotton panties. 

"I see you two started in on all the fun without me" Jem interrupted as he walked back in from the bathroom. 

"Sorry man couldn't help myself and besides you would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed." 

"Fuck yeah I would she's fucking sexy as hell. I can't wait to get her outta that dress and see how fucking amazing those tits of hers are." Jem grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table taking a swig. 

"You're such a romantic, Jem." Colin scoffed. 

"Aw you like it don't ya, sweetheart" he said flashing Katherine a sexy wink. 

Katherine stood up from the couch and walked over to Jem grabbing the bottle out of his hand and taking a swig before kissing him. His kiss was more rough than Colin's. His tongue pushing past her lips and devouring her mouth and nipping at her lips. She had never been kissed like that before it was like he couldn't get enough of her. 

"Fuck sweetheart you're already making me So fucking hard. How 'bout we take this party to the bedroom" Jem growled, his strong hands grabbing two handfuls of her ass. Pressing her tight against him, letting her feel the hard bulge growing in his pants. 

Katherine looked back at Colin, his eyes growing dark and full of lust as he watched them. "Only if Colin joins us." Katherine could hear Brooke cheering her on in the back of her mind. This was definitely not something she would normally do, she had never slept with any guy she had only just met let alone two. But she decided in that moment to take the leap Brooke had so many times told her to take. She softly moaned when she felt Colin's hand brush her hair aside, leaning in and running his tongue up along her neck. 

"We are going to make you feel so good,beautiful" 

Jem grabbed her hand and lead them back to the guest room. Once inside Jem released Katherine's hand slipping off his leather jacket. Katherine's heart began to race when she heard the door closed behind her. There was no turning back now she thought to herself. Colin slid his arms around her waist, her body tensing up as her nerves started to creep back in. "Just relax Katherine, we're gonna take real good care of you and if there is something that's too much for you just tell us to stop, okay?" Colin whispered in her ear, his fingers tracing circles along her stomach.

Katherine nodded yes, her body beginning to relax again in his arms. She could feel the heat building not knowing if it was the alcohol or her desire for these two men. Jem slowly walked back over to Katherine, his eyes raking over her. Katherine looked up at Jem, pulling her lip between her teeth as she felt her panties getting wetter. Jem cupped her face in his hand freeing her lip he leaned in, his musky scent of whiskey and cigarettes over taking all of her senses. 

"I want to do that." His lips met hers in a deep kiss, his tongue devouring her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat when she felt his desire for her in his kiss. She reached her hands out to him slipping them under his t-shirt, trailing along his hard chiseled abs. Katherine could feel Colin's cock growing harder, pressing against her back her body humming with pleasure.

Colin's hands moved around her back slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress, sliding it off her body letting it pool at her feet. "You're so fucking sexy." He growled, his hands returning to her hips holding her in place. Jem slid a hand up her stomach up to her breasts, cupping it his thumb circled over nipple through the thin lace before roughly pulling down the cup followed quickly by the other cup. Her full perky breasts now exposed and almost daring Jem to suck on them. 

"Your tits are fucking amazing" Jem dipped his head down, running his tongue along the curve of her breasts before sucking one of her perfect pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and swirling working it into a hard little peak. His free hand massaging her other breast, fingers pinching her aching bud. Katherine's head dropped back against Colin's shoulder, arching her back as Jem greedily sucked and licked at her. 

Colin's hands were on her panties, fingers slipping under the band. Katherine let out a loud gasp when Colin cupped her, his middle finger slipping between her wet slit ghosting over her clit. "Your so fucking wet." 

"I bet she's dripping wet. I can smell her already." Jem said in a low voice. 

"I bet you taste real good too. Don't you, Darlin." Colin's voice dark and dripping with sex. 

"Why don't you find out." Katherine moaned, her desire now overtaking her lingering apprehension about sleeping with Jem and Colin.

Jem returned to Katherine's lips giving her one last hungry kiss "I let him have his chance with you now, but then this sweet little pussy is all mine." His tone dark and sent a shiver down Katherine's spine. Jem walked over to the chair next to the bed, taking a seat he watched Colin guide Katherine to the bed. 

He gently laid her down, then laid next to her on the bed. His hand softly exploring her sexy curves. Katherine watched his every move, it had been a long time since anyone had touched her like this and felt almost like a dream. Colin leaned in pressing his lips to hers kissing her softly, their tongues gently massaging against each other. He slid his hand behind her unclasping her bra sliding it down her arms and tossed to the floor next to her already discarded dress. He climbed over her kissing and licking his way down her body, teasing her hard nipples with the tip of his tongue. Katherine gripped the blanket when Colin ran his tongue along her hips. Fingers gripping her panties, sliding them off her hips, he stood up at the end of the bed bringing her soaked panties to his nose taking in a deep breath before shoving them into his pocket. "These are mine now." 

Colin stood back for a moment admiring the view of Katherine laying there so open and ready for him. "God damn you look so fucking sexy." 

Katherine could feel her entire body flush and she resisted the urge to throw the blanket over her. Alex had always made crass comments about her body, pinching her skin and telling her it looked like she had put on some weight or that her breasts were too small. But as Colin drank her in telling her how sexy and beautiful she was, her insecurities about her body started to fade. 

Colin sank to his knees in front of her, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. His warm mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses up her inner thigh. Katherine's breath getting heavier as he got closer to where she really wanted his mouth. Her legs spreading wider letting him get a good view of how wet he was making her. 

Katherine let out a loud gasping moan when Colin's tongue finally made contact with her slick cunt. Sliding over her folds, moaning at how good she tasted. He spread her legs wider exposing her throbbing, aching clit. He flicked his tongue over her bundle of nerves causing Katherine to arch off the bed, hands white knuckle gripping the blanket. 

Jem sat quiet in his chair his pants getting painfully tight as he watched Katherine writhing and bucking off the bed. He unbuckled his belt and worked open his zipper. He pulled out his rock hard throbbing cock, stroking himself and getting more turned on with every whimper and moan that escaped Katherine's lips when Colin slipped two of his long thick fingers inside her warm center. 

Colin's face still buried between Katherine's creamy toned thighs, tongue swirling teasing her clit, fingers artfully and rhythmically working her throbbing pussy like a fucking master. Sure she had been eaten out plenty of times before but nothing as mind blowing as this. If Colin was this fucking good she couldn't wait to see what Jem could do with that dangerously long tongue and thick knobby fingers of his. 

Katherine's head turned to Jem sitting in the chair by the window, the moon light shining over his thick hard veiny cock. She licked her lips as she watched him jerking off, her body aching for a taste of him "come here" she beckoned him to her. He climbed out of the chair sauntering over to the bed, his hard on jetting out of his pants, begging for her warm mouth to wrapped around it. Jem lets out a low hiss when Katherine's hand wraps around his impressive length. 

Jem looked down at her with hooded lust filled eyes "is this what you want, sweetheart?" He growled guiding his thick length closer to her mouth. 

"Fuck yes. I want you coming in my mouth while I'm coming all over his face." She groaned. She snaked her tongue around his tip, lapping up his salty sweet precum. She watched his face as she took him in her mouth, his dropped back his eyes closed and his lips making a perfect "O." His hips bucked against her face ramming his cock in and out of Katherine's mouth. He reach down brushing her hair away from her face, running his hand along her hollowed cheek feeling his hardness in her mouth. 

Katherine moaned loudly when Colin curled his fingers hitting her in her sweet spot. His mouth sucking, teeth grazing long her clit bringing her closer to the edge. 

Katherine swirled her tongue around Jem's length, her moans vibrating through his cock. "Fuck I'm gonna come" he hissed. She could feel the heat building in his cock and watched as he came undone. 

Katherine's hips writhed and bucked against Colin mouth, her hands massaging and squeezing her tits. Her pussy throbbing around Colin's fingers "that's it baby, I wanna feel you come all over my hand." 

With those words Katherine came her toes curling, her body trembling as intense waves of her orgasm washed over her. Her loud moans and shaking body send Jem flying, his warm juices running down her throat as she rode out her orgasm, Colin licking her clean. Jem pulled out from Katherine's mouth "fuck you are so good at sucking cock" he grinned. "Now it's my turn to get a taste of that juicy pussy of yours. Get on all fours." His smiling eyes turned dark and his tone was demanding, sending a shiver through Katherine's body. 

Colin climbed over her "you're such a good girl." He whispered against her lips giving her a soft soothing kiss before going to take his seat in the chair by the bed. 

Katherine did as she was told and got on all fours on the bed, her ass in Jem's sight line. She looked back at Jem as he pulled off his shirt and stripped off his pants and boxers. She let out a soft whimper as she gazed upon his gorgeous muscular god like body. "I wanna see ya play with yourself, sweetheart." 

Katherine reached her hand between her legs, working two fingers in fast hard circles over clit. Moaning at the intense sensation that coursed through her body. "Fuck that's fuckin hot." Jem growled slowing walking over to the bed stroking his growing hard cock. "Now fuck yourself with your fingers." 

She licked her lips as he watched her. She had never been so turned on, she had two gorgeous that wanted her so bad and doing everything possible to make her feel good. She pushed her index finger inside her followed by her middle finger, she began working them fast in and out. The sound of her slickness filling the air.

Jem couldn't take anymore he dropped to his knees, batting Katherine's hand out of the way and plunging his tongue deep inside her slick cunt. Katherine cried out as Jem's tongue swirled and lapped at her opening. She braced her hands on the bed, squeezing the blanket. "Fuck you taste so fucking good." Jem roared then wiggled his tongue along her still sensitive clit. She began grinding her hips while he worked his tongue in fast circles over her clit and her opening. 

"Fuck Jem. That feels so good" she cried out. 

Jem grinned running his tongue up the cleft of her ass "bet that prick of an ex never did this for you." He teased his tongue around her perfect pink hole, gagging her reaction before he continued. When he heard her hungry moan he pushed his tongue past the ring while he pushed three of his knobby digits inside her throbbing pussy, working them fast and hard. His tongue and fingers finding their rhythm. The sensation all most too much for her to handle. 

Not wanting to be left out on all the fun Colin stripped off his clothes and joined the couple on the bed. He tilted Katherine's head up kissing her and pinching her hard little buds. "Does that feel good, baby?" 

Katherine tried to answer but she lost all thought as her orgasm started radiating through her body. She had never come so hard once in her life Let alone twice in one night and she had a feeling this was just the beginning. 

Jem slid his fingers out of her, sliding them Along her slit. "You ready for me, sweetheart cuz I'm fucking dying to fuck this delicious pussy." His tongue licking up the beads of sweat trickling down her spine. 

Katherine knocked her pussy fluttering with excitement to have Jem's big thick cock buried inside her. She wiggled her ass at him egging him on. Jem kneeled on the bed his hands and hot mouth roaming along her body. Katherine looked up at Colin seeing a jealous glint in his eye "touch me baby. I need you" she moaned as Jem teased her slit with his tip. Colin grinned sliding under her, his mouth finding her breast sucking and nipping at her nipple. 

Katherine felt Jem's hands digging into her ass as he filled her with his thick length. "Oh fuck" Katherine screamed. Jem's cock hitting her in places she didn't know existed. Colin's fingers made their way to her clit slowly circling it, his tongue swirling around her nipples. The different sensations driving Katherine's body wild. The sounds of their fucking filling the quiet air.

Seeing how her body was reacting to their touch Jem started pounding harder into her, smiling to himself when he heard her screams of satisfaction. Still sensitive from all the oral and finger fucking it wasn't long before the heat was building in her body, getting her closer with every thrust of Jem's hips. Feeling her tightening around his rock hard cock, Jem gripped a hand in her hair pulling her up and slamming harder into her. "Come on baby I wanna feel you come all over my cock." 

Hearing his words sent Katherine flying over the edge, coming hard seeing stars. Her throbbing pussy sending Jem over the edge with her, coming with grunt and he filled her with his heat. 

Colin sat up in bed pulling Katherine into his arms, stroking her back as she came down from her high. Jem collapsed onto the bed next to the couple. "That was amazing." She moaned kissing Colin's chest. 

"It's not over yet, beautiful." Colin groaned, his cock aching to be inside her. She looked up at him noticing the sexy smirk painted across his lips. Katherine sat up and straddled Colin's lap, covering his mouth with her lips and swallowing his moans and she sank down along his hard length, letting him stretch and fill her. She began grinding her hips up and down slowly. Colin pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly as she rode him. 

Jem sat back watching them for a moment then an idea popped into his head. He climbed out of bed and snuck out to the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later with a bottle of lube. He climbed back in bed situating himself behind Katherine. He brushed her hair aside kissing down along her neck. "Wanna try something fun?" He growled nipping at her shoulder. 

Katherine hesitated for a moment feeling her old insecurities trying to stop her from saying no but after how amazing they had been to her tonight she nodded yes. Jem grabbed the lube and slicked up his digit and worked it inside her ass, gently stretching her for the next part of his plan. Jem pulled her lips to his kissing her deeply. "Ready?" 

"I'm ready" she moaned. Jem released his finger sliding his hand along the curve of her ass before grabbing the bottle of lube, adding the slickness along his cock. He gripped himself and ran the tip of his cock along her ass, he pushed forward slowly pausing for a moment to let her adjust to him. She arched her back lifting her ass up to him until he was fully seated inside her. 

Colin cupped her face in his strong hands "are you good?" 

"Yes" she said in a whispered moan, kissing him again. Her body coming back to life. 

Colin's hands dropped to her hips thrusting up as far as he could go. Jem steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Katherine and cupping her breasts. Katherine could feel them both moving inside her, the rocking rhythm they had set was making her head spin. Colin gripped her hips harder his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got closer to his release. Katherine reached her hands back running her fingers over Jem's buzz cut. Jem's hands massaging and tweaking her nipples while his lips and mouth worked her neck. Katherine could feel her climax building "so close. You both feel so good." 

Colin bucked his hips up harder, his thumb finding her clit and working it in fast rough circles. Jem pinched her nipples harder. Katherine's head dropped back her body beginning to go weak from all the added stimulation, Jem held her tight in his arms as she came hard her pulsating and trembling pussy bringing both men over the edge with her. Her orgasm rolling through her over and over again until she finally went limp in Jem's arms. Jem pulled out of her and helped lay her onto the bed between him and Colin. 

Colin kissed her softly "I think our girl has had enough for tonight." 

Katherine smiled weakly, her whole body feeling like jelly. "This was amazing" she cuddled up close to Colin's chest as Jem wrapped himself around her, nuzzling his face in her neck. "Get some rest, sweetheart gonna need your strength for the next round." 

*********

The morning sun was starting to peak through the curtains of the small guest room. Katherine's eyes began to flutter open and she hopes that last night wasn't just a dream. She smiled in relief when she felt Jem's arms tighten around her, pulling her tighter to him. Her eyes flung open when she heard a knocking on the door and Brooke barging into the room. 

"Rise and shine sleepy head. I'm gonna need details about your night with..." Brooke stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Katherine in bed with Jem and Colin. "So this is where the party went last night. Way to go Kitty Kat." Brooke giggled. "Wow Kat I didn't think you had it in you."

Katherine blushed trying to hit her embarrassed face. Colin rolled over cracking one eye open "don't underestimate our girl here." He chuckled. 

"How bout knocking next time Brooke." Jem groaned, kissing Katherine good morning and cupping her heat. 

"Oh kitty Kat I'm so proud of you"

"What's all the commotion" Brian interrupted "oh wow" he froze in the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise. "Damn Kat that's one hell of a way to get back on the horse again." He chuckled.

"Jesus Christ why don't you let the whole fucking neighborhood in here." Jem growled. Brooke could see his hand moving under the sheet between Katherine's legs. 

"I think we will leave you all to it. Feel free to use the room for as long as you want, I'll leave some Gatorade outside the door. Come on Brian let's leave the love birds alone and go have our own fun." She said pushing Brian out the door. She turned back grabbing the door handle and mouthed "You get Em girl" then closed the door, letting out an excited cheer. 

Katherine was beat red with embarrassment, not exactly how she wanted her best friend to find out about the events of last night. But her mind started to get foggy when Jem's middle finger started circling her clit. "Well now that they're gone, how bout we get onto round five." 

Katherine giggled, her body humming with pleasure as Colin and Jem's hands explored her body. "Why don't I take you both home with me and this will never have to end."


End file.
